


Whatever It Takes

by doubleblack



Category: Piofiore no Banshou, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Difficult Decisions, Heavy Angst, M/M, Mystery, Port Mafia Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 00:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18109988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubleblack/pseuds/doubleblack
Summary: “How far are you willing to go to make sure she lives? Can you truly kill someone else to save her?”“How far are you willing to go?”“You’ve already lost so much. Your parents, your organization, and now your dear sister.”“I will do whatever it takes… Lie through my teeth, burn any and every bridge, bring down the entirety of Yokohama if it means saving her… Holding on to the one thing dear to me…”The man smirked. “It seems you are not at all a simple man. I see where your blood runs cold from… Dazai Arsené."





	Whatever It Takes

_ “ _ _How far are you willing to go to make sure she lives? Can you truly kill someone else to save her?”_

_“How far are you willing to go?”_

_“You’ve already lost so much. Your parents, your organization, and now your dear sister.”_

_“I will do whatever it takes… Lie through my teeth, burn any and every bridge, bring down the entirety of Yokohama if it means saving her… Holding on to the one thing dear to me…”_

_The man smirked. “It seems you are not at all a simple man. I see where your blood runs cold from… Dazai Arsené."_

*

Arsené awoke startled, and he panted heavily as he grabbed his head. “Ugh… shit. That stupid fucking dream again.” He sighed.

“Arsené!” He could hear the pitter patter of his little sister's footsteps as she ran to his room. She opened the door and she ran over giving him a hug. “Good morning!” She smiled.

Arsené laughed. “Ah good morning Violetta!” He said giving her the biggest hug.

“You’re crushing me…” She said softly.

“Ah sorry.” He said pinching her cheek. “I guess my bear hug was too overwhelming this time.”

“It’s okay. I don’t mind them.” She smiled sweetly. “But please hurry and get dressed Onii! I’m hungry and you promised we’d go to the cafe that just opened!” She said pouting and pulling on his hand to get him out of bed.

“Alright… Alright. I’m coming. While I get dressed go feed Nicola. Fill his water and food bowl.”

“Okay!” She said running off to go do as her brother asked.

He sighed and smiled. He looked at the kitchen. It was so empty in comparison.  Right about now both of parents would be having a cup of coffee while breakfast was being made. And they’d disagree about little nothings that they’d always laugh about in the end. His father would usually eat and go get dressed for the day. He always had to be gone a few hours earlier than his dad since he was Boss of the Port Mafia. Before his father left he’d always make sure he ran back in the kitchen to steal a quick kiss. He’d kiss Arsené and Violetta goodbye, and he’d be on his way as usual. But now that kitchen was empty… and there was no life or light inside of that kitchen. They could never make it the same. A whole year had passed since his parents died but it never made it any easier. Arsené was destroyed when he had heard. Him and his parents were close. It broke his heart. As it did everyone’s who loved them. The only reason Arsené still had to fight was because he had his little sister. His little eight-year-old sister that looks at him as her protector. If he didn’t have any strength to keep going for himself. He could at least keep going for her.

“Arsené?! Are you ready?!”

“Yes! I’m coming!” Arsené quickly put on his hat and he grabbed the keys to lock up the condo. Violetta quickly ran out of the door.

“Oi! Wait for me!” He said as he locked the door.

Violetta patiently waited as she rocked back and forth with her hands behind her back. Arsené walked to her and he put his hand out, she quickly grabbed it with her smaller ones. She hummed happily as her and Arsené started walking towards the cafe. 

“Dante-sama will be there right?” She asked.

“Mm. Gilbert was also supposed to meet with us but he got a bit busy with his own issues.”

“Aw! I really wanted to see him! But I am happy as long as I have Onii.” She smiled.

Arsené smiled. “I’m happy as long as I have you too.” He said tapping her little nose and she giggled. Arsené opened the door to the cafe and it was busier than he expected. 

“Oh geez…”

“Hi sir. Welcome. Is it your first time here?”

“Ah, yes. My little sister wanted to come.”

“Well she picked the right day.” She laughed. “I’ll be more than happy to take your order for you.”

“Oh okay… Uh. Just a small coffee for me and for her-”

“A strawberry cake! Lots and lots of strawberries! And milk.”

“...A strawberry cake…” Arsené laughed.

The woman laughed with him. “You’ve got it sweetheart.” She wrote it down.

“Send it to my table he’s with me.”

“Oh alright! Perfect! Enjoy! I’ll get that right up for you.”

“Dante-sama!” Violetta ran to him and he picked her up and spun her around, holding her.

“Well if it isn’t my favorite little Princess. Good morning.”

“Good morning.” She said as she stole his hat off the top of his head putting it on hers.

“You got here bright and early.”

“I’ve been here about forty minutes. Good thing I came earlier instead of listening to you or else we would have been like those unfortunate souls.” He said sitting down and he sat Violetta on his lap.

“Well thank god for you being our savior yeah?” Arsené chuckled. “What’s this?” He said picking up the tiny cup.

“Complimentary coffee for the inconvenience.”

“Ah.” He said sipping it.

“Speaking of inconveniences… have you noticed anything funny on your territory lately?”

Dante peaked Arsené’s interest. “Other than the usual… No. Why?”

“A lot of my men have been turning up dead lately. Along with them turning up dead there’s been a red stamp of some sort left on their bodies. It’s always on the left wrist.”

“Hm… has anyone else complained to you about the same problem? Maybe Gilbert or Yang?”

“No… which is leading me to think it’s a personal attack on my organization.”

“Who would be stupid enough to screw over the Falzone family? Anyone who’s anybody knows of your family. Your father has made a statement around the nation just as my father has.”

“I don’t know. But believe me when I find out I will make sure I know their intentions why.”

Arsené chuckled. “Dante the peacemaker. The reason why doesn’t matter all that much to me. You fuck us over, we get even doubly. I would make sure they never uttered a word again.” He smirked.

“Quite the liar you are and have always been Arsené. You lie like you breathe. There will eventually come a time when you will want to know why someone has done something, and I think the truth will make you have a different outlook on things.”

Arsené scoffed. “I promise you Dante things like that will never interest me. But the taste of sweet revenge and the helpless pleading of my enemies. That moment they beg me to spare their life… that’s beautiful to me. Simply exquisite.”

“Absolute vagabond.” Dante said disgusted.

“Mafia wannabe.” Arsené said sticking his tongue out at him.

“Here’s your order!” The lady said smiling as she sat the coffee on the table and the strawberry cake.

“Cake!” Violetta said happily.

Dante cut her a small piece off with the fork and he fed it to her. She sighed contently and chewed her cake happily.

Arsené sipped his coffee as he looked at Dante and Violetta interact. Yeah… reasons never really mattered all that much.

**_*ONE YEAR PRIOR*_ **

“Something about this doesn’t seem right Dazai…”

“You’re right. There’s literally no one here. They wouldn’t make it this easy.” Dazai said looking around the warehouse. Dazai pushed the door open for the next room, and him and Chuuya both stepped inside. Dazai looked up and there was a man standing there with grey hair. The man uttered no words as he looked at the fearsome Double Black.

“Who the hell are you?’ Chuuya said looking at him.

The man was silent. 

Dazai chuckled. “I guess it doesn’t really matter all that much.” Dazai said raising his gun. But as Dazai went to go shoot he was surprised as he couldn’t move his finger. Dazai couldn’t move at all. He was completely paralyzed.

The man smirked and chuckled slightly. “No it doesn’t… You’ll be dead soon anyway…”

The whole room illuminated yellow, and the doors slammed shut behind them. Dazai heard Chuuya scream in agony and his eyes widened as corruption activated on its own. Corruption was completely destroying Chuuya. He had no control over it. None of his movements where his own.

“C-Chuuya…! Chuuya stop!”

Chuuya laughed madly as he threw gravitational balls around the room.

“Nakahara Chuuya… kill Dazai Osamu.” The man smirked.

Dazai’s eyes widened as Chuuya lifted his arm towards Dazai and a gravitational ball was being created in his hand.

“Goodbye the great Double Black.” He smiled.

*

Arsené walked up the agency stairs and he walked down the hallway, and went into the office.

“Good. You’re finally here. Late but here at least.” Kunikida said as he handed Arsené a file.

“Hi Uncle Kunikida!” Violetta said running to give him a hug, and then she went over to steal candy from Ranpo.

“Violetta not too many! You just had cake.” Arsené opened the file and he started reading the contents. His eyes widened as it was the exact thing Dante had mentioned earlier. “Dante had mentioned this to me earlier. He said a lot of his men were turning up dead with the same mark.”

“But the thing is it isn’t any regular case. It’s only the people with organizations. Meaning the Agency, Port Mafia, Falzone Family, Visconti, and Yang’s group. Even Francis Fitzgerald is having issues. Mark Twain was critically injured last night. He barely made it out alive.”

Arsené's eyes widened at that. “Well then we give them hell back.”

“Him.”

“What?”

“Him. It's only one person.” Yosano stated.

“You've got to be shitting me. One person can not be that invincible.”

“Maybe not. But he might have one hell of an ability.”

“Even so. It's nothing that we can't handle. But until he strikes again there isn't much we can do. But I'll make sure everyone is one their toes. And more alert than usual.”

Kunikida nodded. “If I hear anything more I'll tell you.”

Arsené nodded.

*

Arsené held Violetta’s hand as he walked inside the Port Mafia Headquarters. When he walked inside his subordinates bowed in respect.

“Boss! Little Miss!” They said in unison.

“Welcome back home lad.” Kouyou smiled. “And Violetta.

“Thank you.” He smiled.

“We have a problem. There has been attacks on every organization.” Kouyou informed.

“I know. That means we must now watch each other’s backs more than ever. I don’t want anymore unnecessary casualties.” Arsené said sternly. “We are the Port Mafia. And we won’t tolerate disrespect to us. Anyone who steps on us or fucks us over make sure to return the favor doubly.” Arsené said smirking as he pushed his hair back.

“Yes Boss!”

**_To Be Continued..._ **

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of Whatever It Takes, I'll Hold You Until The End.


End file.
